


Life After Death

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, MCD is Eudora's, ghost! Eudora Patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: When Diego finds Eudora's body, she finds out she's a ghost.





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt, Rokhal! cross posted from Tumblr.

“No,” Diego gasped, his blood running ice cold. “No, no _._ Eudora.” His knives clattered to the floor and he dropped to his knees, prone before her lifeless body. “Eudora?” He cradled her face, hoping she’d open her eyes and scold him for deigning to use her name, not once, but _twice_.

The only sound he heard was his hammering heart as blood rushed to his head, and a wave of anger rushed over him. This was Patch, who was better than him in every way.

She couldn’t be dead.

 _Shouldn’t_ be.

“Why didn’t you wait?” he screamed, willing her to be alive. But in death, she was as cold as the blades of his knives and when the finality that she was gone sunk in, he broke into sobs, pounding the floor.

The distinct howl of sirens echoed in the distance, mocking his cries.

Shit, the cops. 

Diego inhaled a ragged breath. “I’ve got to go, okay?” His fingers trembled as he caressed her face in apology. “I can’t be here when they come, okay?” He needed her to understand why he was leaving and he didn’t care that she was dead, he had to say the words out loud.

The irony wasn't lost on him, that he was pleading in a way he never did when she was alive. 

* * *

“Christ, they hit me hard.” Eudora splashed her face with water in the motel bathroom faucet. She’d been feeling woozy for some minutes now and figured the cold water might do the trick to perk her up. She was patting her face dry when she heard booted footsteps and the door burst open.

“Damn, Diego,”  She tossed the towel in the laundry basket. “Way to be stealthy.”

“No, no, _no_. Eudora."

“Stop calling me that.” She took one last look around the tiny bathroom. There were no personal items to ID the kidnappers, but maybe forensics could find something. “And why are you sounding like-”

_“Eudora-"_

She froze. In all the years she’d known him, Diego was flippant, angry, bitter, sometimes melancholy.

But he’d never sounded like this, in the throes of pain.

“Diego?” she opened the bathroom door gently and gasped. A body lay on the cheap motel carpet, with a gunshot wound to the chest. A body that looked like _her._  Same face, clothes, hairstyle. It made no sense. “Bullet made a clean entry and exit,” she said aloud, needing to ground herself with facts. “I don’t know what the hell is happening but-”

_“Why didn’t you wait?”_

Eudora moved back at the anger in Diego’s voice, and her own ire rose. “I’m right here, asshole!” She moved and pushed him to get his attention, but something curious happened.

Her hand moved right through Diego’s body.

“What in the world? ” she breathed. Diego was pounding on the floor now and when she tried touching his shoulder, a faint blue light appeared as she phased right through him.

“Don’t cry,” she whispered. “We gotta find out what’s going on.” But he couldn’t hear her.

“I’ve got to go, okay?”  Diego reverently touched her face. “I can’t be here when they come, okay?”

“I had to die for you to start asking my permission to do things, huh?” Eudora snorted.

He was picking up his beloved knives now, and a thought struck Eudora.  “Wait! I called Al and left that message. For you to meet me here!” She began babbling excitedly. “Plus you don’t use guns. All the guys at the precinct know that!”

But he couldn’t hear her, and after a last longing look at the body on the floor, he moved to leave the room.

Eudora panicked as the severity of the situation bore down on her.

She had no idea what was going, but she intended to find out, and moving quickly, she slipped through the door.

She was going to stick to Diego Hargreeves like one of his knives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Still figuring out these characters, yall, bear with me.


End file.
